


A Collection of Poems and Drabbles

by Eavenne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavenne/pseuds/Eavenne
Summary: As the title says, here are some poems and drabbles that I've written!





	1. Strawberry Shortcake - Luxembourg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble.

_Strawberry Shortcake_

There it was. His strawberry shortcake: a miniature island of cream; his little escape from the flat sheets of grey paper stacked high on his desk. Delicately, he cut out a small triangle with a gleaming fork. The cake tasted sweetly of sin. There had been other, cheaper deserts, but that day he had simply needed his small strawberry shortcake. Saving was a virtue, but he needed more strawberries in his life. With its corner missing, the cake wasn’t perfect anymore. To spare it, he ate it. Without an excuse to stay, he said, “Goodbye,” and returned to his work.


	2. To Jeanne – France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an acrostic poem – the first letters spell a word/phrase.

_To Jeanne_

Jeanne, I did not think that I would  
Ever see you again. Yet here I  
Am, and there you are,  
Not knowing who you really are.  
No – you are the Maid no longer,  
Even if I have to mourn her.


	3. Osoreirimasu, sumimasen – Japan and China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Osoreirimasu, sumimasen." means "Excuse me, I'm sorry."

_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen_

 

When I was a child you were grown,  
And so you taught me what I know.  
Your hand tugged at mine, light as sunlight;  
Your smile gazed at mine, bright as moonlight.

For that I thank you, my brother-  
_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen._

When I was grown, you were older,  
And we stood, shoulder to shoulder.  
I spoke of war and of bloodshed, of the duty we were sworn to do, of the swords we drew when there were no more words to write,

of decay,

of destruction,

of despair,

of death.

You took my hand,  
You smiled,  
You said you didn't understand,  
You lied.

For that I thank you, my brother-  
_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen._

When I was cold, you were colder  
And so we grew older and older.  
We watched the same moon, I don't forget -  
But for my sun to rise, yours has to set.

You are

Not a friend, but a foe  
Not a brother, but a bother  
My sibling to oppose  
My protector no longer.

For that I thank you, my brother-  
_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen._

_Nii-san:_

In my heart of hearts, I love you;  
In my mind of minds, I hate you.  
If I was ever rude to you,  
Excuse me - I am sorry.  
But tonight I must intrude,  
In pain, but for glory.

For that I thank you, my brother-  
_Osoreirimasu, sumimasen._


	4. Telescope – Latvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble.

_Telescope_

The stars had scattered themselves across the night sky like diamonds on black silk. “Look at us,” they sang, “and you’ll be able to forget.” Through the lens of his telescope the stars glittered and glowed, brightly flaming with light. It was too much, and he had to look away. The wind embraced him with its airy arms, tousling his hair with a mother’s laugh, and the grass around him nodded in approval. He wanted to leave, but the moon was drunk with joy, and spilled its beams over the land in carelessness. So despite everything, he smiled, and stayed.


	5. [ALL MY CRACK POEMS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yup. All my crack poems.)

_Ship Wars_

Fruk or Usuk,  
Spamano or Spabel,  
PruAus or SwissAus,  
PruHun or AusHun.

Rochu and Nichu,  
PoLiet and BelLiet,  
RusAme and RusLiet,  
When will it end?

Gerita or Pruita,  
Giripan or Ameripan,  
PruCan or CuCan  
Or maybe Franada?

The ship wars rage on  
As I hide in my corner  
Of one-sided SwissAus  
And Sweden/IKEA.

 

_ONHONHON_

Onhonhonhonhon  
Onhonhonhonhonhonhon  
Onhonhonhonhon

 

_The Capitalist Hero_

I am the hero!  
So just ignore Russia, kids,  
Communism stinks.


	6. The Sun Never Sets on the British Empire – England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (intended to be) a Shakespearean sonnet!

_The Sun Never Sets on the British Empire_

 

He once did sail across the seven seas  
And plunder, steal, and recreate the land  
For all was his as far the eye could see  
And thus none could escape his sweeping hand.

Perhaps he thought the sun would ne'er set  
Or that his conquests' love would ne'er wane  
But in their hearts they knew they would be glad  
If England were to sail his ships away.

And so, they warred with words or sparked a fire  
And so, he raised his sail and said goodbye  
The moon smiled down on what was his empire  
As he, alone, looked back and heaved a sigh.

But though his glory had no means to stay,  
There is no soul that does not know his name.


	7. Kitten – Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble.

_Kitten_

It was a small, scruffy little thing. Soundlessly, its large and pleading eyes begged for the warmth of his hand. He tickled the tiniest tip of an ear. In response, a plaintive mew floated through the rain-soaked air, curling round his wrist and tugging his hand closer. What a manipulative little animal. He stroked its belly with all the gentleness he could muster. His hand was larger than the kitten. It was a hard hand, a warrior’s hand, not suited to soft, fluffy things. Greece had always been the one with a loving touch. That was how he’d won Japan.


	8. Soviet Disunion – Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an acrostic poem – the first word of each line spells out a word or a phrase. 
> 
> (Also, any dubious misspellings are completely intentional).

_Soviet Disunion_

Stop. Dont go. I dont want to be   
On my own. Why do you have to make this so   
Very, very hard for me?  
I wont. I wont let you leave.  
Even if it is the death of me.  
Tomorrow it will be alright, you will see.

Dont do this to me.   
I dont think you know how much I have  
Suffered to keep you with me. You dont  
Understand me.   
No one understands me.  
I dont understand me.  
Oh, but you can help me. Dont betray me. What are you  
No – !


	9. Memory – Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble.

_Memory_

Prussia’s awesome diaries. They filled a room, pages upon pages of dusty memories and crammed black words telling the tale of his great life. He hardly ever visited except to add yet another diary to his collection – but once in a while, he’d open a book and read. In the silence of his solitude, he’d hear the echoes of the past: the scrape of steel against steel dissolved into the sputtering of shots and the groans of grenades. Yet despite everything, the lone song of Old Fritz’s flute floated above the musty memories. And then Prussia wasn’t alone any longer.


	10. You – Vietnam and America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a very one-sided, emotionally driven point of view, so take it with a grain of salt. And I don’t mean it as an insult to America. Just to make that clear. Nor am I insinuating that Alfred the character did anything specific that Vietnam accuses him of in the poem.

_You_

 

You are no hero. You do not see  
That you are not the Land of the Free.  
Your shells sing and soar and slay and score  
Another soldier, my ally, to add to your tally.

Yes – the bodies, yours and mine.  
You squint through red, can’t see ahead,  
So you pick at lead, you count the dead.  
You keep on killing, pray you’re winning.

But you’ll never win. This is not your land,  
This is not your home, this is not your clan.  
A hero has something to defend. Not you.  
All you think of is you, you, you.

This is my soil on which you toil.  
My jungle is a struggle. You don’t know  
The lay of my land, or the love of my land  
My people fight for, die for, hold in their hands.

You have no morals. You have no regard  
For the wide eyes of children or the virtue of women.  
You see value in violence, in the silence of death.  
It’s the only time that you dare to take a breath.

There are no heroes, America. Not in wars.  
There are no victors, America. Not in death.  
Turn around, and see your mess.  
Turn around, and choke on gas.


	11. If Only – Switzerland and Austria

_If Only_

 

You used to chase me.  
I’d run ahead, pursuing the wind as it slipped from my grasp,  
And you’d follow me, calling my name, tripping over your feet.  
If only I’d called back.

—

You took a photo with me.  
It was my sister’s idea, she thought it’d be cute;  
You did too – you smiled, you reached for my hand.  
If only I’d smiled back.

—

You changed.  
You didn’t laugh anymore. You didn’t joke,  
You sat quietly and listened intently as I spoke.  
If only I’d listened back.

—

You were always by my side.  
There had never been another way. And then  
You looked at me and confessed your feelings for her.  
If only I’d confessed back.

—

You made me your best man.  
I wonder if it was all in your plan.  
You asked me to always be your friend.  
If only I’d asked back.

—

You took a photo with me.  
It was your idea, you thought it’d be fitting,  
Since it was your wedding. You smiled at me.  
If only I’d smiled back.

—

You left me.  
The man smiling in the photo I saw before the coffin  
Wasn’t you, surely. You called me a week ago.  
If only I’d called back.

—

You used to chase me.  
But now I’m chasing you. Let me catch up; please don't leave.  
You once said you loved me, as a friend -  
If only I’d said "I love you" back.


	12. Clair de Lune – Austria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Basically just a formatted version of a passage from one of my old fics).

_Clair de Lune_

The storm  
Hides the moon from view, like a

Jealous  
Lover.

His eyes close;  
Waves lap at his  
Ankles under the  
Mournful moonlight.

Clair

de

Lune

Flows through his fingers,  
Takes his hand,  
Guides him through the  
Dark storm in search of  
The bright

Moon.

Alone but not lonely,  
Wandering but not lost,

He

Soars

Through the night sky. The  
Bright beauty of the moon is  
Etched in his mind and heart;  
He cries out his love to  
The dark

Skies.

An  
Increasingly impassioned  
Lament gives way to  
Soothing sighs;  
The rough waves became  
Gentle once more  
As the storm  
Fades.

The moon’s

Calm  
Eye  
Gazes

Upon the  
Boundless ocean.

A deep love and admiration

Breathes

With every note, but  
The moon is too

 

Distant

 

 

To hear it.

Slowly, the waves wash away  
Every last trace of feeling.

Only

Silence

Is left

To fill the still air.


	13. Waltz of Nations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like a waltz, this poem is "in 3/3 time".

_Waltz of Nations_

One, two, three,  
One, two, three,  
One, two, three,  
One, two, three,

Watch as we  
Waltz to this  
Melody,  
You and me,  
Listen to  
Our tune of  
Centuries.  
Here, you'll see:

Joy and strife,  
Pain and life,  
Love and lie,  
Laugh and die,  
Scale the height,  
Show the might,  
Bring the fight,  
Kill the light.

Slaughter the  
Daughters the  
Paupers the  
Courtiers the  
Days go on,  
We go on,  
Marching on,  
Trudging on,  
Killed by none,  
Stilled by none,  
Filled by none.  
Sounds like fun?

Days fly by,  
Death flies high,  
He's not shy,  
All must die.  
Torches guard  
Corpses that  
Rot in the  
Closets of  
Men with no  
Honour that  
Live on the  
Sin of their  
Kin, while we  
Gaze at the  
Ash of the  
Earth and the  
Dregs of the  
Souls who are  
Lost in the  
Grief of this

Unending

Unbending

Unsettling

World of dust.

Flowers wilt,  
So we wilt,  
But thou wilt  
Bloom and lilt.  
Live for us,  
Love for us,  
Who revolve  
In this Waltz.


	14. Drown in Despair – France

_Drown in Despair_

The world stares at him, and he gazes back at the world. People look at him and see nothing more than a man, but France has seen the cradle of civilisation and the wreck of war. He watches. He understands. He’s grown and he’s learned; he knows that people can suffocate in silence and wander in words, strangled by the relentless beating of their hearts. Perhaps he should take their hands and guide them from that brain-like maze – or perhaps he should he lead them deeper instead? And so his enemies, in a place none can reach, drown in despair.


	15. I'm Sorry for Everything – Romano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an acrostic poem – the first letter of each line spells out a word/phrase.

_I'm Sorry for Everything_

Tongue-tied, I look away in  
Shyness. You don't  
Understand me; I don't either. It's  
Not you, it's me. But if I smiled  
Demurely and  
Exposed my hidden heart, you wouldn't  
Recognise or believe me. I'm sorry for  
Everything.


	16. War's First Casualties – Vietnam and Russia

_War's First Casualties_

War.  
Raise your head to be razed by grenades.  
The earth gapes open and  
Swallows me whole.  
So into the hole  
I go.

Death  
Clings to my skin. The stink of rotting breath  
Perfumes my clothes. The ground  
Is my sanctuary. Underground,  
We cannot be found. For  
There’s no sound,  
Underground.

Enemies.  
Like ants they crawl endlessly to my land.  
I march to an anthem of shells. Before  
America there was France, and with  
France there once stood Japan.  
My crops swim in blood.  
But my name is still  
Vietnam.

Russia.  
You of the AK-47s,  
You of the cold hands and  
The sunflower dreams. You who  
Place the gun in my hands to soothe  
The pain in my chest. You call me your friend.  
The simplest things are always the hardest to understand.

Flowers.  
Delicate beauties,  
They are war’s first casualties.  
Our tears turn the earth to mud. But  
From the filth we will rise like the budding  
Lotus as the rains wash the blood from our hands  
And we are pure again. So, child, do not weep for your land.

Love  
Is your sun, for you  
Are a sunflower straining  
For the light to thaw your veins.  
You are broken, but I cannot help you.  
Forgive me, for my heart is cold. I once knew  
How to love, I think, but now I have been born anew.  
For your smiles are lies, and I don’t know how to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll start with the historical notes:
> 
> During the Vietnam War, the Vietnamese used a complex tunnel system to do various things, like sneak up on the Americans and disappear when attacked. It was incredibly effective. Before America, France fought a war to try and keep Vietnam as its colony, and during WW2 Japan (having invaded France) joined France in fighting Vietnamese anti-colonial forces. The Vietnam War was fought due to Cold War sentiments, and Russia opposed America and greatly aided Vietnam through supplying it with weapons (specifically, AK-47s) and giving it massive aid. Source for the last sentence: https://www.rbth.com/blogs/2015/04/30/vietnam_war_the_critical_role_of_russian_weapons_42917
> 
> Now for the notes on flower meanings:
> 
> The lotus is the national flower of Vietnam and incredibly significant to its people. It grows in muddy water and rises above the surface to bloom beautifully, and symbolises purity, serenity and optimism for the future. Most importantly it represents the purity of the heart and the mind. https://cutemintran.wordpress.com/2013/05/11/lotus-vietnams-national-flower-a-symbol-of-divine-beauty/
> 
> The sunflower is…well, honestly, I just went with its significance to Russia as a character here. That said, they can symbolise longevity, adoration and loyalty. https://www.proflowers.com/blog/history-and-meaning-of-sunflowers


	17. Edelweiss – Switzerland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speaker can be anyone, but I personally went with France.

_Edelweiss_

Your view is unparalleled,  
O elegant Edelweiss.  
None can call you from your perch,  
Though the ground may crack and lurch.  
You, disdaining of the earth,  
Sit cool and quiet up above.

Your home is unreachable,  
O uncaring Edelweiss.  
Those who seek to conquer you  
Slip, silent, short of your front step.  
You, frowning at the world,  
Turn skyward, wholly unconcerned.

Your heart is untouchable,  
O aloof Edelweiss.  
He who seeks to win your favour  
Must face the whip of wintry winds.  
You, solemn and white, unbleached,  
Stand high, alone, where few can reach.

None have known you, save but one -  
The lily on which floats your love.  
Sweet Switzerland, know that in my chest,  
A million roses bloom and rest.  
I'll climb to reach you. No less sacrifice  
Is worthy of you, noble Edelweiss.


	18. To Be Lost – Greece

_To Be Lost_

My cat has slipped away,  
Between the cracks of the land,  
Through the gaps in my hands.   
Goodbye, I say, farewell, my friend –  
And yet, my search will never end.

Perhaps she’s lost. Or, perhaps,  
She’s found a saint to crown her head.  
But still I comb the crooked creeks, and   
Scour the bends of woods-turned-roads.  
The air, it seems, swallowed her whole.

Where does a cat go when she is lost?  
By now she could have crossed the stream,  
And turned her back on men, and me.  
Am I, who search for her, then lost?  
At Hecate’s crossroads, the cat does walk.

What is a cat who cannot be found?  
Only a riddle of the gods.  
For life is a flame – there, it flickers,  
Fleeting, on the weeping wax,  
That wax which bore us to the sun.

Life’s meaning cannot be written –  
It must be lived. But like a cat  
With vanishing paws and disappearing breath,  
It goes, and comes, and goes again –  
Sweet dust, which I chase to the end.

I am lost, as time pounds by,  
In my search for that elusive cat,  
For the wick of that heavenly flame.  
Yet, in the curve of your smile, I see  
All that life does shower upon me.


	19. Words, words, words – France

He raised his hand, and wrote. 

“Her hair spilled over her shoulder, like pale sunlight.”

The pen scratched the paper; black ink stained a world of white. Words trembled at his fingertips and whispered their names plaintively in his ear, begging to be written. 

France wrote on.

“There was something cold in her – something hesitant and unsure, something that gleamed in silver and sparkled silently in her distant eyes.”

France didn’t know what that something was. In his mind, the face of a woman rippled and swirled, her features hazy, her gaze vacant, impassive…Perhaps her beating heart was trapped behind layers of walls and skin and makeup; perhaps she had seen the world and lived life and grown sick of unfaithful men who exhaled lies; perhaps she was scared, wavering, uncertain, not knowing why she was born or when it would all end.

He breathed – and all at once the story sprang vividly to life. 

“She had loved, once.”


	20. A Dream of Spring – Russia

His eyes close.

There’s a universe painted under his eyelids. Everything under the sky belongs to him, and every scampering creature and loose pebble and rolling wave and smiling person is perfect, and peaceful, and happy. Sadness doesn’t exist – no one cries, or misses home, or wishes they were anything other than what they are. No one’s cold, either, for the sun is bright and its warmth hovers lovingly over the earth’s crust. 

Winter is just a memory now. All the snow has melted, and all the ice has retreated deep, deep into the ground, never to be seen again. Instead there are sunflowers – there are sunflowers everywhere, and when the wind blows through the fields, thousands of golden petals scatter in the air and flutter softly to the ground. 

All his friends live in his world. Everyone’s smiling and enjoying themselves, and no one complains about belonging to him. Pain doesn’t exist, and neither does heartbreak, or abandonment, or suffering. That’s why his friends can be happy, and that’s why they’ll never leave him. The idea won’t even occur to them. In his world everyone loves him, for he is one with all of them. 

And nothing could be more beautiful.

Yet beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and no one understands him or his dreams, or sees things his way –

His eyes open.

_If they won’t, he’ll just have to make them._


	21. Birthstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in June, which is why the poem ends in June.

_Birthstone_

We are born in dust and fire,  
To watch sweet flowers bud and bloom  
But die. And yet, like anchored clouds,  
Our dreams stand still by silent shores,  
For we are the stuff of stone. So, to you,  
I gift gems that will ne’er rust.

To those of us who are born anew  
In January, with the earth’s rebirth,  
Garnet guides you. A hand of love  
To steer the dark steel of your  
Thoughts, dear Prussia; with it your  
Courage holds, and wars, old wars,  
Will be no trouble.  
Have faith, and love, Miss Monaco –  
Your fate is sweet, honeyed, secure.  
Stride on, ride on, O wild Australia –  
Garnet constancy guards your dreams  
From fear.

To those of us who found ourselves  
In February, fair and just as fleeting,  
Amethyst awakes you. Serene and silent  
You sit, sweet Japan, calm and still,  
Purple-sober. Patient passion penetrates  
Your veins, dear Spain – for love, you wait.  
And you, Lithuania, your heart is old,  
But it beats, controlled; it’s warm, not cold.  
The world may swirl in drunken swill,  
But you, Estonia, will watch it spill.

To those of us who charge through time  
In March, the third, a fourth of the year,  
Aquamarine aids you. Dark and shadowed  
Spectres may stalk your mind, dear Greece,  
But water soothes, and soon you’ll see  
The hope of the morning shines on thee.  
Smile on, Veniziano, and gild your heart  
With courage gold; then you will soar.  
As for you, Romano, perhaps you’ll learn  
The words to say, and find your way.  
Heroic, humble Hungary,  
Your heart is vast and clear. Don’t fear.

To those of us who live again  
In April, with the waters pure,  
Diamond defends you. And love, sweet love,  
Will open your heart. Then it will sing  
Of a brave new world in eternal spring –  
You will see, England. You will see.  
And you too, silent Netherlands. You  
Crown money as king of the earth, but  
Cash is but paper, and love is a nectar  
Golder than gold, and half as cold.

To those of us who found our way  
In May, but live on now, today,  
Emerald embraces you. And then you’ll find  
That calm compassion opens your mind.  
Breathe, Cuba, and you will see  
The truth of his identity.  
Aloof and distant, like a ghost  
That haunts the ashes of the world,  
Your gaze, Norway, cold though it be,  
Will seek the new green shoots of trees.

To those of us who hum the tune  
Of June, the closing of a world,  
Pearl protects you. Your submerged heart  
Is pure and rounded and yet strong –  
Sweet Sweden, tell the world your love.  
For you, Seychelles, the sun is bright,  
But the swelling moon may calm your mind.  
Your fears, dear Iceland, tower before  
The mirror of your eyes, and  
Your tears turn you blind.  
Your heart is a shell. Open, young one,  
And let light in. You’ll shine anew.

To the rest of us, who matured at last  
In July, or the rest of the year,  
An apology. Time has yet to pass –  
Forgive me, for I must go. Farewell.


	22. Silence – England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble. Prompt: Immortality.

_Silence_

He watched, and listened, and lived. Every day there was something new to see, to experience – exciting inventions, colourful people, a new star in the sky, a new pink cloud in the horizon… He laughed, and loved, and laughed again, but then there was no one to laugh with. There were people who were gone, gone forever, and wouldn’t be coming back – time pounded in his ears as the world swirled dizzyingly around him. He was the centre of the universe, the eye of the hurricane, and then suddenly he was nothing at all – 

So, silently, helplessly, England lives on.


	23. You, for whom my heart does beat – FruSwiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More specifically, Nyo! FruSwiss. F! Switzerland's human name is Adelheid, the Swiss national flower is the Edelweiss, and "Helvetica" is an old name for Switzerland.

_You, for whom my heart does beat_

Sweet Cruelty, whose gauntlet gloves your hand  
Does move you, for whom my heart does beat,  
To beat the drums and call for war,  
And so, lay siege to my sole soul. 

O Fair Neutrality – she is but a name  
To you who wields her as a blade.  
Your eyes, like suns, do blind my troops;  
My soul, what’s left, is your terrain.

You swore to fight no wars, but you  
Annex my heart and style yourself  
Queen’o’th’land. And you will find  
No resistance, for you do bind my mind.

You storm my soul, and glimpse my heart  
Where roses bloom and shoot to scale  
Your mountain home; they do infect it too  
With all the love I bear for you. 

We meet, in mind, in heart, in souls  
Combining, shy, afraid, alone,  
For love. For that which I owe you  
As prisoner, but that you freely give.

A last word, honoured Helvetica,  
Sweet Switzerland, admired Adelheid,  
Noble Edelweiss, who does bloom above  
The common flowers of wild love.

I have always loved you. Near and far,  
As gentle as the turtledove,  
With passion great as distant storms  
Whose horizons swell to hide their bulk.

Others may but mate for life,  
But ours is a mating of the souls.  
Blest eternity will I spend with you –  
You, for whom my heart does beat.


	24. The Flower – Vietnam / Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The speaker is Vietnam – it's about Vietnam's relationship with Russia during the Cold War. Enjoy!

_The Flower_

I search and search  
In the valleys between your fingers  
In the cave within your lips  
In the lake of tears  
Sealed shut by the smooth round  
Boulders of your eyes  
Your eyes that clung to me  
Like moss growing up a forest tree  
So fragile and insecure  
That I scarcely dared to breathe  
Lest you fell from me  
And fell apart  
And never touched me again.

I search and search  
In the veins that mapped your body  
In the arteries wound round your heart  
In the heart that trembled beneath my gaze  
And bled to reveal its love  
Its love which rippled away  
Like a shimmering mirage  
Into the desert of your body  
Once you were through with me  
And saw no more need  
For illusions.

I search and search  
In the fog of your breath  
In the glacier of your tongue  
In the blizzard of your voice  
Your voice which scraped  
Unyielding through the frigid air  
Like steel on a frozen river  
Once you realised that the sun would  
Never melt the ice  
The stabbing ice  
Piercing your heart.

I search and search  
In the hard bow of your smile  
In the taut string of your eye-creases  
In the loosed arrow of your words  
Your words which were once  
The stars but hover now  
Aimless in the air  
Like dust to choke me and  
Suffocate my senses.

I search and search  
For the reason why your  
Sunflowers and sunbeams  
And sunny summer dreams  
Were crumbling and fragile  
Brittle lies that you whispered to  
Yourself when you were alone and  
The winter howled your name  
And sliced your skin  
And bit your bones  
And screamed to the world  
That you would never  
That you would never be  
Loved.

I search and search  
For a flower which once bloomed  
In No Man’s Land where no man lived  
And vanished without a sound into  
The shell of your cruel pitiful  
Silently sobbing  
Sad, sad oyster heart.


End file.
